(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device.
(2) Description of the Related Art
An active matrix type display device generally includes a row driving circuit and a column driving circuit to drive pixels arranged in a matrix, i.e., in row and column directions. Different types of active matrix type display devices include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic light emitting diode display device (“OLED”), and various other types of display devices.
Among the various kinds of active matrix type devices, a viewing angle is an important factor in determining quality of a display device. To widen the viewing angle of the LCD, a liquid crystal material, a pixel-structure, and a driving method to realize a wide viewing angle have been developed. To realize a wide viewing angle, one pixel is typically divided into at least two sub-pixels, and each sub-pixel is applied with different data voltages such that liquid crystal molecules included in each sub-pixel are arranged in different directions from each other. In this case, if each sub-pixel included in one pixel is connected to different data column wiring or is connected to different gate row wiring to apply the different data voltages to each sub-pixel, respectively, the number of gate wires in the gate wiring and data wires in the data wiring included in the LCD is increased such that an aperture ratio of each pixel is decreased, and the number of driving circuits is increased, and thereby manufacturing costs of the LCD are increased. Therefore, a display device realizing a wide viewing angle without increasing the number of driving wires is needed.